


Sun-Dappled

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Oremus [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child demon stumbles upon a novitiate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-Dappled

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, as always, to my beta, nanna.

Children born of demons were rare, so when one was birthed it was a celebration embraced by many.

The demon generally known as Erwin was a strong-willed but shy creature. He was tall and gracefully-limbed and spoke early. His parents hoped for wings, but all he got were horns. At least he had his father’s gorgeous, caramel-colored fur. It was all Erwin had of him once his father was called to serve in the innermost rings of Hell.

Hell was an oppressive place and those born into its dark, hot bosom often yearned for the sun and fresh air of surface life. As soon as he could wriggle away from his mother’s attention, Erwin sought the place of the sun dwellers.

Everything was bathed in gold and smelled so unlike everything below, that Erwin was certain he had been transported to another place entirely. He kept to the shadows as the older demon children advised, but wanted so desperately to play with the barefooted boys and girls who kicked up dust in the marketplace and screamed their delight to the clouds.

Sometimes, he sought out the quieter parts of the surface world. It was here he met the dark-haired boy in the long, dark robe. His hands were soaped and he scrubbed stubbornly at a stain.

Erwin crept closer, toenails clicking against the stones underfoot.

Sweat had broken out on the boy’s forehead. He cursed softly under his breath, looking up to pass the pushed-up sleeve of his robe across his forehead.

Erwin darted back into the shadows, releasing a soft hiss as something came loose from the neck of the boy’s robe.

He could smell the crucifix that hung there, strung with hand-carved, wooden beads. The smell caressed his tongue. Vile.

"Levi!" someone called and the boy stopped scrubbing.

"Yes, Father?"

Erwin didn’t hear what was said after that, too busy watching the boy reach into the deep basin and draw out what he had been washing.

After Levi had gone, Erwin walked into the sun-dappled courtyard and breathed him in. Beneath the taint of a rosary was a much lighter scent.

He returned to his mother irritated but also intrigued. He took her punishment without making a sound and rested his head on his pillow with a longing sigh.

'To be free like that boy in the courtyard,' he thought.


End file.
